


【日常投喂】星が降る夜でも

by monicalouge



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicalouge/pseuds/monicalouge
Summary: 锦户亮x内博贵日常系列短篇，一发完结。





	【日常投喂】星が降る夜でも

内博贵分手的第二天，就在学校门口看见了推着脚踏车的锦户亮。

内下意识向后退了一步，看到锦户亮向自己这边望过来，又故作镇静的往前走，假装没看到他。距离锦户亮还有三米距离的时候，就听到他的声音传过来，

「村上说，让你明天晚上去店里帮忙。」

「恩……？」内抬起头，看着锦户，指了指自己。

锦户没好气的点了点头，这边跨上车准备走人。内站在他身后，稍稍舒了口气，还没等他重新整理好思绪，锦户又回头看他一眼，若有所思，

「你……」

内攥紧了衣角。

「那个什么……」

「你就是来嘲笑我的吧？」内突然爆发似的喊了一声，锦户倒是被他吓了一跳。

内连珠炮似的说了下去，完全不敢抬头看锦户的表情，「对啊，我是被学长甩了，那又怎么样？你一定是想说，你看你多蠢，和我分手之后就没遇上一个好人，不知道挑人什么烂眼光是不是……」

「……你和他分手了？」锦户突然发问道。

「欸？」这下轮到内傻眼了。

村上信五在大学附近经营着一个家庭餐厅，店铺面积不大，在学生中颇有人气，偶尔有预定的派对或者聚餐，难免人手不够，村上便会喊锦户和内来帮忙。内结束了下午的课程到店里的时候，已经是下午四点了，村上和横山已经开始忙碌起来，内打了声招呼，便自觉地走过去收拾吧台和餐桌。不一会，村上一脸八卦的飘过来，凑在内的耳边问道，「你和小亮说你分手了？」

内挫败的叹了一口气，点了点头。

「他什么反应啊？」

「没什么反应吧……就，哦了一声，骑车走了」内低头擦着手里的花瓶。

「当时你死活不让我说出去，结果还是自己露馅了……」

「因为我蠢嘛」内翻了一个白眼。

村上看他一脸衰样，也不好继续打击他，只能避重就轻的安慰道，「不过也好，学长什么的感觉还是不太靠谱，把你写给他的情书当众读出去什么的，人品肯定不行的啦，你早点发现避免以后被坑的更惨哦」

内没再说话，还是低头做着自己的事情。村上叹了口气，准备让他一个人冷静一会，这边刚转身，就看到了一直站在他们身后的锦户。

「小亮你来了怎么没有声音……」

锦户只看了一眼村上，就把头转向了内的方向，看着他蹲在地上打扫地面的背影。

等最后一位客人离开餐厅，四个人已经累得立刻可以趴在桌子上睡着。还是横山站起来强打精神，让村上把店里简单整理一下，大家赶紧回家比较好。内这时候才发现已经快十二点了，最后一班电车肯定是没有的了，刚想开口问村上能不能在店里借宿一晚，就看锦户站起来说到，「我送内回家吧」

「辛苦你咯小亮」村上拍拍他的肩，帮他把脚踏车推出去，全程不给内插话的空隙。

「路上小心哦~」等内反应过来，他已经和锦户并排站在店门口，回头向着屋内的横山和村上挥手告别。

锦户站在内的左手边，也只是推着车子向前走，内觉得空气安静的诡异，但是不想说话，保持沉默就好，千万不要张口问他关于分手的事情……

「我说，」锦户突然说话了，「今天晚上没有星星诶」

「诶？」内抬头看向天空，云朵遮住了月亮，连带星星都看不见了。

「你以前是不是经常趴在窗口看星星……」

内想了一下，点了点头，「初中的时候的合宿，我们俩一直分在一个房间的时候吧……那个时候就很无聊啊，洗完澡坐在窗台上数星星，等你洗完出来吹好头发才会关灯睡觉」

「你那时候是在等我吗？」锦户问道。

「对啊……因为我很讨厌吹风机的声音，很吵，然后有的时候你会很闹，在床上穿着短裤后空翻嘛，还让我一直看你，闹得我也睡不了觉……」内踢着路上的小石子。

「所以你也有和学长去看星星吗……」锦户突然插了一句话，内停了下来，看着他，抿着嘴唇沉默了一会才开口说，「有啊……我那时候以为他喜欢我嘛……」

「喂，」锦户接着说，「我们在一起多长时间了？」

内有点摸不透锦户跳跃性的思维，只能试着算了一下，「从我认识你到现在，七年了？初中的时候开始做同学的吧……」

「然后有三年是谈恋爱咯？」锦户挑了挑眉毛。

「对啊……今年我升大一才分的手……」内撅噘嘴。所以我的恋爱运就这么衰吗，一直被人甩诶……内郁闷的踢了踢地，才发现有小雨滴落了下来。

「啊……」

「下雨了」这句话是锦户说的。两个人加快速度往前跑了几步，雨滴越来越大，周围都是工厂，此刻根本不可能进去躲雨，锦户只能推着车子跑到一个屋檐下，招手让内过来。所幸屋檐比较宽，两个人站进去绰绰有余。

锦户伸头出去瞅了瞅天空，转身拉着内一起坐了下来，两个人靠着墙，看着屋檐外的愈发急促的雨势，又回到了最初的沉默。

内从屁股后面的口袋里摸出自己的手机，低头一直按着键，锦户侧过头去有意无意看了一眼，内感受到他的余光，闷闷的说，「我把邮件都删掉好了」

「哦……」锦户看着内埋在臂弯里的脑袋，双臂抱着膝盖坐在自己旁边，手机时不时传来滴滴的声音，锦户看到屏幕上一条接着一条的确认删除对话框，直到发件人一栏的名字终于从学长变成了小亮。

「诶？」锦户不自觉发出了声音，又急忙把头别了过去。

内摸摸头发，知道锦户看到了自己手机里还保留着他发给自己的邮件，有点被看穿心思的窘迫，还没开口辩解，锦户已经开口了，「你都……没有删吗……」

「恩……」细不可闻的回答声。

「我以为我们分手的时候，你也会这样一条一条删邮件」

「不一样啊……」内轻轻叹了口气，「我认识了你这么多年，但是最重要的话你都只愿意发邮件告诉我……」内的声音又渐渐低了下去。

锦户那边沉默了好长一会，内不自觉有点紧张的手心冒汗，是自己说错话了吗？内心想。

「去年你高中毕业的时候，我去了你的班级聚餐……」锦户开口说道。

内低声嗯了一下。

「当时有几个女生跑过去向你告白……虽然你拒绝了她们，但是当时你说的话，我却一直记得。」内转头看着锦户的侧颜，本来就下垂的眼角垂的更厉害了一点。

「你跟他们说，缘分这个东西，是不能强求的。喜欢的这种感情，也不是一直都会存在的。即使现在喜欢的不得了，过了一段时间如果感情逐渐消失，也要很平淡的看待这一切，缘来则聚，缘散则分。自己不要主要去挽留，继续开始下一段恋情就好了。」

内微微睁大了瞳孔。

「但是我不能接受啊……」锦户抓了抓头发，「就算只剩下一点点的喜欢，我也会努力争取，让这个人重新喜欢上我。缘分这个东西我从来不相信。」

「我……」内下意识抓紧了锦户的衣袖。

「所以你知道我当时的心情多么挫败吗……也许我在你心里就是这个地位也说不定吧？就算哪一天我主动和你提出分手，你也会摆摆手祝福我离开，绝口不提挽留我是不是？」锦户看着内的眼睛，此刻已经被泪水湮没。

「所以这个想法一直在折磨着我……上学的时候我们可以坐在一个教室听课，坐同一班次电车走同一条路回家……但是有一天我毕业了呢，我搬家了呢，这种脆弱的纽带就会慢慢断开，我们的联系会越来越淡，能一起聊得话题越来越少，有的时候甚至一个月都没办法见一次面……然后你连争取的机会都不给我，就宣布游戏结束了吗？」

「但是你不一样啊……」内紧紧地抓着锦户的衣袖喊了出来。「你和其他人不一样啊……」内低下头，声音哽咽，完全看不到锦户微微震惊的双眸。

「在我心里，小亮是最特别的……我们一起经历了那么多那么多，怎么可能被时间冲刷的这么干净……就算是我们分手之后，你给我发的邮件也好，你给我写的信也好，我都有好好保存，放在抽屉里面……仅仅是想维持我们之间唯一可以保留下来的记忆……」内低头快速抹了一把眼泪。

「我知道我脑子不好，我知道一旦我们不是邻居，不是同学，不在一起坐电车回家，能联系的纽带就会越来越脆弱，我也知道时间会把曾经的回忆一遍遍冲刷，直到我们自己都慢慢忘记……但是我还是想努力留下一点点证明……我曾经那么那么喜欢小亮的证明……」

内抬头看着锦户，「小亮对于我来说是最特别的存在……我从来没有想过和小亮分……」

内的最后一句话还没有说出口，锦户就已经侧过身子，迅速在他唇上夺去了一个吻。

「欸？」内摸摸自己发烫的脸颊，瞪大眼睛看着锦户。

「喏，那既然你都这么说了，我就勉为其难的答应你了吧……」下意识摸摸鼻子，抬头看天。

「答应什么……」内摸摸脑袋。

「再次留下我喜欢你的证明啊……」


End file.
